The present invention relates to a water treatment device. In particular, the present invention relates to a non-microbial water treatment device and method for removing nitrogen components in water.
In past water treatment devices, nitrogen components (organic nitrogen, nitrate nitrogen, nitrite nitrogen, ammonia nitrogen, and the like) in water such as factory waste water or ground water and the like were removed by microbial treatment.
However in such earlier devices, because the activity of the microbes is influenced by temperature, the effectiveness of the nitrogen component removal varied greatly between summer and winter. Another disadvantage of microbial treatment is that organic material (ethanol and the like) which acts as a hydrogen contributor is necessary. Consequently frequent maintenance is needed.